New Moon Through a Song
by lovelybella
Summary: Music expresses feelings and emotions. What if Edward never left Forks at all? What if he stayed in the shadows, watching Bella from afar. Bella, broken, found a friend not in Jacob, but in music. This is how music brings Bella and Edward back together!
1. Come Back to Me

_Hello again FanFiction World!_

_It's lovelybella back from hibernation! As always apologies to the wonderful fans who still remember me and my story Eclipse Night- which sadly you will not find anyone; it was taken down for security reasons. And after waiting months for Eclipse, I must admit that it WAS better than my own version... Although I wasn't too fond of the whole Jacob/Bella tent thing.. *Shudders*_

_So, now that I'm back, for God knows how long, and I thought of this idea while washing dishes and felt that someone was watching me from my window the whole time- freaky I know...- hope you enjoy reading **New Moon Through a Song**. It's bound to make you cry. Well... it did to me... And again, reviews/updates, and you get your chapters. Its the only thing that keeps us writers going!_

_And I **AM** working on another **OFFICAL** Bella/Edward story, human this time! And much older! Hmm.... I've even got awesome pictures!_

_Well that's all for now... here's **New Moon Through a Song**._

* * *

SUMMARY:

Music expresses feelings and emotions. What if Edward never left Forks at all? What if he stayed in the shadows, watching Bella from afar. Bella, broken, found a friend not in Jacob, but in music. This is how music brings Bella and Edward back together!

* * *

Chapter 1- Come Back to Me- (B's POV)

The sun poured through my window, and squinting, I awoke with a start. _Sunny? In Forks? Hmm… Extremely peculiar. _

The sun would do me good, and unlike every other dreary day in Forks, I might actually smile today… thinking of the sun, and Arizona reminded me of Mom, and I couldn't help the little smile that came to my lips.

I haven't smiled in months… not since… since he left me. Since he told me I wasn't good enough for him, that he didn't want me.

It crushed me deep down inside, and just by looking at me, you could tell I was broken, lifeless.

His words rang in my memory, every waking moment in this horror I call life. No, existence, life is something I like. I know how much this has killed Charlie, how much it pained him to see me like this.

I never told him the truth. And I feel so bad about it. When the police officer came and found me, I told Charlie, that _I_ left Edward, that _I_ didn't want to go with him, that I was content where I was, without him.

It killed me inside, to tell such a horrible lie, because it was completely and revoltingly untrue. I _need_ him like there's no tomorrow, _love_ him to no world's end, _want _to go wherever he is, to be around him. But he's gone, and I have to deal with this on my own.

It's been months since he left. It's now May, and I have been chosen as Valedictorian. No shocker there, once _he_ left, all I could do was come home, cook dinner, and work really hard on my grades and work.

I passed all my midterms and finals with flying colors, and was to graduate soon.

Determined not to ruin the sunny day I decided to clean up the house, cook Charlie a huge dinner, and then head out to the mall with Jessica and Angela, something I haven't done in a while…

I got up, noted that it was eight o'clock and did the usual things in the morning, glad that it was Saturday and I wouldn't have to go to school.

By the time I got downstairs, I felt light headed and surprisingly happy. As I walked into the kitchen, expecting to find Charlie sitting on his chair, coffee in one hand, newspaper in the other, I was surprised to find a note there instead.

_Dear Bella, _

_Billy and the guys wanted to go fishing because of the weather today… Sorry for the late notice, but I didn't want to disturb you. You seemed to be sleeping peacefully… Jessica called and invited you over for what she called a "the greatest sleepover of all girl-time" so I will be back tomorrow afternoon. Hope it's alright for you, and if you don't want to go to Jessica's that's fine. But I suggest you call her back and hang out with your friends. _

_You know my cell, call me if you need anything baby. There's money in the pot for you. ;) Enjoy it. _

_Love forever, _

_Charlie. _

Frowning, I put the note back onto the table, and stared at the familiar coffee pot with the paper logo pealed off. It was mom's idea- to have "safety money." And Charlie still kept it going.

I took the jar, smiling, remembering how I would come with money mom gave me when visiting Charlie and put it in the pot. I wonder how much accumulated… it couldn't be more than a couple 20s.

I peered into the box, and was shocked, no, appalled to see a wad of hundred dollar bills wrapped nicely, and placed inside. Underneath the wad was another note.

_Dear Bella, _

_Your father wanted to make sure you had money by the time you grew up. I only felt the need to add more to it, and please, I know how much you hate it, but use it on yourself. For once?_

_Love, _

_EM_

I stared long and hard at the note. I couldn't decipher the handwriting, nor who EM was. Giving up and throwing the note back into the pot, I closed it up and placed it far back in the closet of my room, where it would stay, for now.

I wasn't going to let mysteries get in my sunny day now.

Knowing that only one more thing could make me happier, I turned on the radio that was placed on a cabinet built above the sink, and began to clean up the house.

After _he_ left, I found a friend in Jacob, but an even greater friend in music. I asked Mom, who was back in Arizona last month to ship over my guitar that I left at home, and she did, at an expensive rate though.

Since I received it in the mail I couldn't put it down. I played days upon days, surprisingly Charlie one day last week when he came home to me playing music in my room. He had startled me; I had never once before allowed anyone to hear my music- not even Phil. Mom knew of course, but no one else… He, unknowing to my talent, and seemingly somewhat thankful and giddy, left the house as soon as he finished dinner. For two whole nights he spent his entire day working on something in the backyard shed- and I wasn't even allowed to know what.

It wasn't until a couple days ago that he showed me what it was he was working on. Charlie, amazed and grateful for my music, went and converted the shed into a small studio, so that I can feel free to express myself as much as I please.

So music became my best friend, and it wasn't a surprise to find myself singing along with the morning music from the radio…

By the time the house was cleaned it was noon. I got up and went to fix myself some lunch. As soon as I entered the kitchen, David Cook began to sing.

**(A/N: For all purposes of the sing along story, please **_**YouTube David Cook- Come Back to Me**_** and play it along with the story. It'll make more sense, and it feels like you're really there… Thank you!)**

_Music begins…_

_You say you gotta go and find yourself  
You say that you're becoming someone else  
Don't recognize the face in the mirror looking back at you  
_

I stood in the doorway of the kitchen, listening to how similar the words were to my life. How much they expressed me.

_You say you're leaving as you look away  
I know there's really nothing left to say  
Just know I'm here whenever you need me I'll wait for you  
_  
I began to sing the words of the song…

_So I'll let you go, I'll set you free  
And when you've seen what you need to see  
When you find you, come back to me  
_

At the last words I took my hands, lifted them up and did a little spin.

_Take your time, I won't go anywhere  
Picture you with the wind in your hair  
I'll keep your things right where you left them  
I'll be here for you  
_  
_Oh and I'll let you go, I'll set your free  
And when you've seen what you need to see  
When you find you, come back to me  
_  
_And I hope you find everything that you need  
I'll be right here waiting to see  
You find you, come back to me  
_

By the chorus, I was dancing all around the kitchen…

_I can't get close if you're not there  
I can't get inside if there's no soul there  
I can't face you, I can't save you  
It's something you'll have to do  
_  
But then I realized that it was all a lie. His whole love for me. And I fell to the floor, sobbing overpowering my voice.

_So I'll let you go, I'll set you free  
And when you've seen what you need to see  
When you find you, come back to me  
Come back to me  
_

I knew that it had to stop. I picked myself up and sang the rest of the song through. No way was I going to let music leave me too.

_So I'll let you go, I'll set you free  
And when you've seen what you need to see  
When you find you, come back to me_

_And I hope you find everything that you need  
I'll be right here waiting to see  
You find you, come back to me_

_You find you, come back to me  
When you find you, come back to me  
When you find you, come back to me_

And by now, I couldn't help it, but the tears fell slowly and heavily down my cheeks. From the moment Edward left me, the only time I cried, I felt the sadness completely. Felt the worst flood my soul…

I looked up, my face covered with streaks of tears, the betraying ones that left marks behind, and caught a glimpse of something bronze flash past the kitchen window.

_Could it be...?!?_

I laughed... _No way. Forget it Bella. Get a freaking grip. He's gone. _

_Period. _

But could I help the feeling that someone was watching me all along?

* * *

_What do you think? Continue, or no? I mean, there are so many out there... But how many do we have with Edward ACTUALLY NEVER LEAVING HER??!?!?_

_I don't have to tell you what to do. You know the rules..._

_Love always, _

_lovelybella 3  
_


	2. Come Back to Me E's POV

* * *

SUMMARY:

Music expresses feelings and emotions. What if Edward never left Forks at all? What if he stayed in the shadows, watching Bella from afar. Bella, broken, found a friend not in Jacob, but in music. This is how music brings Bella and Edward back together!

* * *

Chapter 2- Come Back to Me (E's POV)

The sun threatened to spill over the clouds, to break the horizon, and force me somewhere where there was shade. Hesitantly, I made my way towards Bella's shed, her haven of music and peace.

Bella tossed and turned in her sleep, unaware of anyone's presence, especially not mine. And for the first time in months, a little smile made its way to her lips, and my heart wretched inside, knowing that I was the cause of all her sufferings. When I _left_ Bella, I did it to keep her away from _us_, from vampires. I did not know that she was going to join forces with werewolves and attract herself to even more danger.

I left her, because she wasn't safe with me. I couldn't give her the life she wanted- kids, old age, togetherness.

It crushed me deep down inside, leaving me utterly lifeless. I forced the family to move away. Esme and Carlisle took a long awaited vacation to Alaska, to visit the Denali family; Alice and Jasper decided to check out Mobile, Alabama, staying close in any case they were needed; Rose and Emmett decided to stick with Russia, and are now on another one of their extravagant honeymoons.

Bella never told Charlie the truth. I know she lives with it every day, but I doubt she regrets it, maybe, maybe not. She told Charlie, that _she_ left me, that I wanted to take her with me, but she was content with where she was, without me. She broke her own heart again in the mere words she told Charlie that she didn't _need_ me, and spent the entire night crying and asking God to forgive her, repeatedly saying that she did need me. And I her, but I cannot let my selfishness overrule the laws, what must be done.

It's been months since I "left." It's now May, and Bella flew through her schoolwork like she was one of us, who have been through high school more times than we can count. She was awarded Valedictorian, which I'm pretty sure she believes she did not deserve. She passed all her midterms and finals with flying colors, and was to graduate soon.

From my location in the shed, I could hear Bella waking up. I could hear Bella's window open, and from window, could see her taking the sunny air in.

I watched as Bella had her "human moment," and then walked into the kitchen, expecting to find Charlie sitting on his chair, coffee in one hand, newspaper in the other, but did not- and looked surprised to find a note there instead.

I watched carefully, looking for any emotions as Bella read the note. She was partyl confused and partly relieved.

Frowning, Bella put the note back onto the table, and stared at the familiar coffee pot with the paper logo pealed off.

When Charlie awoke before 5, I was surprised to find him getting ready for fishing. I was unaware that he made plans for today, and did not inform Bella of them. Before Charlie left he went into the kitchen, scribbled a note for Bella, left the coffee pot with exactly 240 dollars in it, and was out the door before the sun was even up.

The moment Charlie's car disappeared out of sight I sneaked into the house via open living room window and replaced the 240 dollars with 5,000. Just because I was not able to be with Bella physically, didn't mean I couldn't be there mentally or financially. And with the money, I scrawled a note in a very modern day, scratchy handwriting.

And signed it EM.

I'd give her less than a couple of weeks, plus a couple of more clues, for her to finally realize that EM was actually me, so therefore, I planned to find someone else to write the next couple of letters for me.

Bella, in her short sleeved pink shirt and plaid capri pajamas stared long and hard at the note. She stood there thoughtfully, as if trying desperately to decipher the handwriting, or even the author of the note. Giving up and throwing the note back into the pot, she closed it up and placed it far back in the closet of her room, where knowing Bella, would stay for a very, very long time.

Bella walked back down the stairs, clumsily tripping on the last step, but catching herself in the process, turned on the radio that was placed on a cabinet built above the sink, and began to clean up the house.

After I "left," Bella found a friend in Jacob and in music. Renee shipped over her guitar that she left at home, and ever since Bella received it in the mail, she couldn't put it down.

Bella's voice was pure… _heaven. _She could stop the evilest of demons with her angelic singing, and every time I heard it, my non-beating heart fluttered and ached.

She played days upon days, surprising Charlie one day last week when he came home to Bella playing music in her room. He must have startled her and quickly excusing himself, left the house as soon as he finished dinner. For two whole nights he spent his entire day working on building and renovating the backyard shed, to accommodate and allow Bella to play freely and whenever she wanted.

By the time the house was cleaned it was noon. Grudgingly, Bella got up and went to fix herself some lunch. As soon as she entered the kitchen, David Cook began to sing on the radio.

**(A/N: For all purposes of the sing along story, please **_**YouTube David Cook- Come Back to Me**_** and play it along with the story. It'll make more sense, and it feels like you're really there… Thank you!)**

_Music begins…_

_You say you gotta go and find yourself  
You say that you're becoming someone else  
Don't recognize the face in the mirror looking back at you_

_You say you're leaving as you look away  
I know there's really nothing left to say  
Just know I'm here whenever you need me I'll wait for you  
_  
And her angelic voice began to finally fill the air with their chimes…

_So I'll let you go, I'll set you free  
And when you've seen what you need to see  
When you find you, come back to me_

At the last words Bella lifted her hands into the air and did a little spin.

_Take your time, I won't go anywhere  
Picture you with the wind in your hair  
I'll keep your things right where you left them  
I'll be here for you  
_

I watched, mesmerized, as Bella preformed perfect Ballet steps only a professional could have executed. She pirouetted, and dipped and spun and leaped into the air, with the grace and agility of a swan.

_Oh and I'll let you go, I'll set your free  
And when you've seen what you need to see  
When you find you, come back to me  
_  
_And I hope you find everything that you need  
I'll be right here waiting to see  
You find you, come back to me_

_I can't get close if you're not there  
I can't get inside if there's no soul there  
I can't face you, I can't save you  
It's something you'll have to do  
_  
What happened next was so sudden, I didn't expect it. Bella collapsed to the floor, sobbing and singing the song.

_So I'll let you go, I'll set you free  
And when you've seen what you need to see  
When you find you, come back to me  
Come back to me_

And then Bella picked herself up, sang the rest of the song, and cried some more.

_So I'll let you go, I'll set you free  
And when you've seen what you need to see  
When you find you, come back to me_

_And I hope you find everything that you need  
I'll be right here waiting to see  
You find you, come back to me_

_You find you, come back to me  
When you find you, come back to me  
When you find you, come back to me_

I'm sure if I could cry, if I had the ability to feel like a human can, like a normal person can, I would have soaked my shirt through. I felt Bella, I felt the pain, the sadness, I felt the sadness completely. Felt the worst flood my soul…

I was so caught up in the moment, so caught off guard that I hadn't notice Bella begin to tilt her head up in the direction of the kitchen window, which I was currently, just like a stalker, peaking into. Her face covered with streaks of tears, her eyes wide and unbelieving, I ducked down faster than the blink of an eye and fled into the trees. But I have the slightest feeling that she caught a glimpse of me.

_

* * *

Sigh… It's been a while, and I'm rusty. Sorry… _

_Reviews please? _

_More than 5= less than a week. _

_More than 10= 4 days. _

_More than 15= 2 days. _

_More than 20= 1 day (aka tomorrow). _

_Love always, _

_lovelybella 3_


End file.
